Surrounded by precious murder
by Raevi
Summary: Sort of AU. She has always been surrounded by crows. T for title and paranoia


**Warnings: may have oocness and does have a couple of ocs but not too many**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Haikyuu**

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Kiyoko Shimizu had always been followed by crows. Perched on the heads of lights and the peaks of fences, glowing eyes tended to follow her movement.

Of course they had scared her at first. They were large jets of charcoal that flitted across the sky, their caws a siren that foreshadowed their ferocious nature with a single sound. Under their intense glare, any child would flinch and cower.

She grew used to them though. Some would come and go. Some came as baby chicks who hobbled after her, as if to faithfully trail a loving mother in wait for attention. Others would be old and haggard, feathers askew or ruffled from rough encounters with storms or other predators. Most crows, full of boundless energy, would stand as proud guardians from their perches.

In the end the crows never left her. And for that, she became comforted at the thought of never being alone. Even if she had few friends she could always rely upon the murder of crows for comfort. And for that, she would honour them with quiet greetings. A simple 'hello' would be reciprocated by a simple caw. A smile brought upon a chorus of calls. The rare and gracious full blown grin she would give, usually done after she had scored particularly well in a test or when her team had won a difficult game, Kiyoko was rewarded by ceremonious hopping and shrieking laughs. They would dance around in ribbons of winds and feathers would fall like ivory snow.

Beautiful and graceful.

* * *

"Welcome home Kiyoko-chan." Quickly moving forward to properly greet her daughter, Shimizu-san didn't expect to find a pair of crows comfortably riding Kiyoko's shoulders.

"Ahh... And these are..." She was hesitant as she spoke, gauging at the pair that now glared her way.

"... They're my friends." The resolutions in Kiyoko's voice made Shimizu-san smiled, greedily observing the sudden confidence spike her daughter was having.

"Then quickly, bring them in then."

* * *

There were a few times, rare in number but nonetheless memorable, when people would notice a girl being followed by a scary looking group of crows.

"Oh my poor girl! Are they harassing you?"

"Are you alright?"

They attempted to herd her away from the supposed danger... Yet her friends reciprocated their efforts with vicious pecks and cries of blasphemy. In the end, they learnt to leave her alone and she was teasingly called 'Karasu' by some in her neighbourhood.

Kiyoko didn't mind. Her friends were with her. She was happy.

* * *

Her eyes had been immediately attracted by the name.

"I want to go here." Leaning over the table, Shimizu-san eyed the particular high school her daughter was pointing to and let out a chuckle.

Later that night, her husband had questioned as to whether or not Kiyoko had decided on which high school to attend. Shimizu-san just laughed.

"To Karasuno High School of course."

* * *

She met a particularly rowdy murder of crows was when she was in high school.

Her training had ended late after a particularly gruelling session and she quickly jogged to her clubroom to retrieve her stuff. As continuous ache seeped into her limbs, she slowed her jog to a calm pace. Walking by the hall, the echoes of scuffling reverberated in her chest.

Unconsciously, she moved forwards until she reached the ajar doors and peered in. Kiyoko watched, as under fluorescent lights, black and orange crows danced around a net. To and fro. They danced and frolicked, chasing after multi-coloured balls in a frenzy of desire. Calls became the caws she had grown so accustomed to. The shuffling of feet became the needy hopping she had seen when she feed her friends. And the spike, with muscled legs that propelled them upwards and outstretched hands became the all familiar beating of charcoal wings.

She wanted in.

* * *

Each year brought new chicks, fresh, ready and hungering to play. Last year had brought a boisterous pair in the form of Tanaka and Nishinoya. Of course there were others but those two always attempted to get her attention. It reminded her of some of the crows at home who jumped around and keened for endless attention. At home she would gently pat them gently, caressing soft feathers. At school, she tended to ignore them, knocking them over the head if they became to over zealous. Their didn't seem to mind so she didn't worry.

Third year brought two particularly tenacious crows. Hinata and Kageyama. Rowdy and boasting energy, their caws sounded in link to their victories and their wings brought them higher and higher and higher. The rest soon followed after, eager to also flaunt their power and before long she was surrounded again by ebony rain.

* * *

"Eh, what's with all the crows suddenly?!" Tanaka let out a surprised yelp, drawing the attention of the volleyball club members.

"Woah, so many!" At Hinata's and Nishinoya's exclamation, Kiyoko inwardly smiled. Without fail, there would always be a murder of crows that would wait for her on the school gate waiting to escort her home. She found it was quite endearing and always rewarded them with some food when she returned home.

Now though, the Karasuno volleyball team silently gauged the still increasing number of crows. After a few moments of silence, Daichi's voice rang true.

"It seems sort of fitting, doesn't it?"

She couldn't help it but for a moment she chuckled. As soon as it left her mouth, her hand immediately flied up to cover her face.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Kiyoko's laugh! I have never heard a more heavenly sound." At Tanaka's words she tried to calm but her gaze was instantly met by the cheerful gazes of the volleyball team. With a blush on her face, she was escorted home by her crows.

* * *

 _A tall, tall wall always loomed before her crows. It caused her endless anxiety and countless nights were spent recounting each and every game they participated in. She knew time and time again, her crows would always have to fight against tough opponents. Villains who always aimed to clip their wings and to block their way with walls made from grabbing hands._

 _But then again, what was the point of her crows having wings if not to fly?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, as usual this is just a random drabble cause I was inspired to write after finishing the anime but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed reading. Just if your wondering, I sort of modelled Kiyoko's mother after Nana from KHR**.


End file.
